


Everyone's a Fan (Three's Company Remix)

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame Bucky/Steve/Tony, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Stuckony Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony's a Bucky Barnes fan... but that's okay, his boyfriend Steve is one, too. They end up stumbling into a happy threesome (with a bit of a nudge from Nat)





	Everyone's a Fan (Three's Company Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One With Bucky's Biggest Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360692) by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream). 

> For the Stuckony Server remix event, of justanotherpipedream's amazing, wonderful fic!
> 
> Thank you to betheflame for the beta!
> 
> All errors are mine

Steve knew as soon as he saw Tony look at Bucky. How could he not? He felt the same way. Bucky was amazing, and he'd been hero worshiping his way to a crush ever since Bucky had first saved him from the bullies he was trying, and failing, to beat up. Of course, Bucky had no idea how he felt. To him, they had been best friends forever, and were still that way. Tony also had no idea how he felt. When Tony and Steve had first gotten together, Bucky was dead, and as there had never been anything other than one-sided feelings, Steve hadn't ever told Tony.

Of course, Tony had never told him about his crush on Bucky, either. Not that Steve minded, but if he  _ had _ , this might be an easier situation. Still, there was no sign Bucky even noticed, much less was interested in Tony, just like he hadn't noticed Steve's crush back in the thirties.

At least his best friend and boyfriend were swiftly becoming friends. Bucky loved tinkering with cars, and Tony loved having someone to tinker with. Bruce might be great for sciencing, but he didn't touch mechanics, and Tony's brilliant mind always seemed to have a small part thinking about engines. On any given day, Steve would come down to find the two of them working on improvements on some engine, usually one of Tony's cars, but occasionally the quinjet, and have to let them know they needed to get cleaned up for dinner.

Thing was, as Tony got more comfortable with Bucky in his space, the more his crush came out. First, and probably most importantly, was the Bucky Bear. Steve and Tony were cleaning out a storage area that apparently hadn't been touched since the eighties, in hopes of finding some historical data on HYDRA from Howard, when a box labeled “Tony's Things” was unearthed. Opening it, the Bucky Bear was lying right on top.

“Bucky Bear!” Tony grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it, before realizing he wasn't alone and suddenly stiffening.

“Oh, I remember those! They came out first before I went in the ice. They were using all of us Commandos, but Bucky and I most of all, as propaganda during the war. Bucky was actually kinda chuffed they made him a teddy bear. He had all sorts of siblings, and the idea of bringing happiness to kids, well, that was his favorite thing about the propaganda, actually.”

“So he won't be upset about this?” Tony looked nervous, his whole body tensed.

“Nope, not at all. Maybe a little teasing, because, well, as you know, the man speaks sarcasm like it's his first language and snark like it's his second, but I think he'd actually be kind of flattered.”

To Steve's complete and utter surprise, Tony  _ blushed _ . “You really think so?”

That's when Steve knew something was up. He wasn't entirely sure what, but he wasn't an idiot, and Tony never blushed unless something was important.

Steve thought he might have to mention something when Tony started bringing home all sorts of Winter Soldier merchandise. Like the jacket. The jacket he wore  _ everywhere _ . Bucky didn't recognize the jacket, because it was from propaganda material, but Steve did. He'd been shown all that at some point or another. Bucky, of course, found out what it was from one day when Tony asked him what he thought.

“That's a nice jacket. It looks good on you.” Bucky was clearly completely baffled as to why Tony was asking him, rather than Steve, about how the jacket looked.

“Thank you! It's from the Bucky Barnes licensed series!” Tony bounced off to the workshop as Bucky mouthed 'Bucky Barnes licensed series' to Steve, unfortunately where Natasha could see.

“Ah, Yasha, the man has all your fan items.” Nat smiled coyly, convincing Steve that she knew exactly how he and Tony felt. After making sure that both of them were thoroughly concerned, she left.

Steve, absolutely and completely not ready to deal with any of the implications of anything, at least not without talking to Tony first, awkwardly changed the subject. “I think I'm going to go on my run.” With that, he fled, metaphorical tail between his legs.

Natasha knowing wasn't a surprise. Her being willing to stir the pot meant he had to talk to Tony, and soon, otherwise it would come to a head, and it would not be pretty. He knew Natasha was manipulating them, because she wasn’t above doing that to her fellow Avengers, though she showed her friendship by sometimes doing them the courtesy of knowing they were being manipulated. Sometimes that knowledge even worked to further her plans (like now). Thus, it was clear to Steve that information had to be shared, at least.

Despite that, it was about three days of stalling and trying to figure out what he was going to say before he finally decided to talk to Tony about the crush they both had on Bucky. It probably would have been longer, but Tony gave Steve the perfect opening when he purchased a bunch of vintage Captain America comics. Steve asked Tony what his favorite parts were.

“Right here, Cap! Where Bucky comes in and rescues you. His plan is magnificent! And the eye candy isn't bad, either.” These weren't the comics that had inexplicably de-aged Bucky, but rather the ones that showed the sniper he was. The eye candy could have either been Steve, whose shirt had been torn during the near-capture Bucky had saved him from, or it could have been Bucky, dashing and handsome in to save the day. Steve leapt at the opening he was given. “Bucky is pretty amazing eye candy, isn't he?”

Tony startled a bit, clearly surprised. “Yes, yes he is. I didn't realize you appreciated his form, though.”

Steve  _ really _ hadn't thought this through. He was going to have to reveal his own feelings about Bucky first, and he didn't want to hit on Tony’s insecurities in the process. “I've appreciated his form since 1933. He never looked twice at me, though. Then I met you, and that became unimportant.”

Clearly Steve succeeded at missing Tony's insecurities, because Tony's response was a hearty, true laugh. “ Aw, Steve, you're so sweet. I'm yours as well.”

After that, things between him and Tony got even better. They even spice up their already spicy bedroom with discussions of what they would want to do with Bucky with them. However, this only led to their crushes getting stronger.

Steve got pulled aside by Bucky one day. “Hey, Steve, I think your boyfriend has been looking at my ass. I'm sorry, I'd never do anything to encourage him, I'm not like that.” Bucky's words ran together, clearly worried that Steve would think that he was making a move on Tony.

“Don't worry, jerk. I trust you, and I trust Tony. Besides, who can blame a man for looking at eye candy?” Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder and then dragged him off to train.

Every time Bucky tried to open his mouth to discuss the issue while they were training, Steve made sure the training became tough enough that sensible conversation wasn't an option. He really didn't want to discuss his boyfriend's crush with said crush, especially since he had one, too. It was far too embarrassing and likely to come out. Pity from his best friend was the last thing Steve wanted, and that's what he was afraid he would get if Bucky found out.

Later that night, he found it was all useless. After the training session, Bucky had gone to join Tony in tinkering in the workshop, and apparently they decided to talk about things other than mechanics, and Tony decided to tell Steve all about it as pillow talk..

“You know, Steve, Bucky's worried he's causing problems in our relationship. Apparently he's caught us both staring at his ass.”

“I can't help it! It's a gorgeous ass, almost as nice as yours!” Steve's voice was actually planative. He just wanted to be able to look at Bucky's ass in peace and then have sex with his amazing, hot boyfriend. Clearly that wasn't to be.

“I know he has a fine ass. Still, we either need to stop staring or talk to him about it and let him know what's going on.” Tony's attempt to be stern was completely ruined by the way he was grinding his ass against Steve.

“Could  _ you _ stop staring at that ass?” Steve was attempting to keep conversing, but the conversation was about to be over.

“Nope. So, we'll talk to him tomorrow?” With that, Tony decisively ended the conversation without waiting for Steve's reply by rolling over and giving Steve a heated kiss. The words that passed the rest of the night were just for each other.

The next day, Steve realized he was about to be ambushed. Since his boyfriend was the one doing the ambushing, he decided not to ruin it. Somehow, only himself, Tony, and Bucky were in the room for breakfast. Clearly that talk that Tony had avoided him objecting to was about to happen.

“So, Buckaroo Bonzai, I understand you're concerned about the two of us staring at your ass.” Tony, never one to beat around the bush, went straight for the point. Steve internally winced at the directness.

“You're both taken! By each other! And besides, why stare at my ass, you two have better ones!” Bucky instantly snapped his mouth shut at that statement, clearly shocked at what he had revealed.

Steve, surprised himself by the revelation, “You like my ass? Since when?” Clearly being Tony's boyfriend had been bad for his brain to mouth filter.

Sinking in on himself, Bucky muttered, “Since about 1935.”

Tony, not one to be outdone, “And my ass?”

Even quieter, “Since about 5 minutes after I met you.”

Steve looked at Tony, silently asking the question. Tony's eyes were shouting  _ Yes! Yes! _ as if all of his fantasies were coming to life.

“Bucky, I've wanted your ass since 1935 myself. I just thought you didn't like me that way, at all.”

“And I've had a crush on you since I first got ahold of one of the comics that had you shirtless.” Tony's voice chimed in with an unusual note of sincerity.

“Really? Me? When you've got each other?” Steve heard hope in Bucky's voice, the kind that so rarely came out since he came back.

“Yeah, Buck, you. Want to see if we can make it as a trio rather than a duo and a friend?” Steve's voice was gentle, but the eagerness was also there. This would be the culmination of a lot of dreaming of both his and Tony's.

Bucky looked at Tony. “Would you want this, too? I mean, are you sure?” Every muscle in Steve's body was tense. This was it. Was he going to have both the men he loved?

“Of course, Buck.” And then the seriousness disappeared from Tony's voice. “You're not just smoking hot, you're fun in the workshop too.” Steve grinned at the exaggerated leer Tony pulled on Bucky.

Finally, Bucky relaxed, and Steve was relieved to see the grin that reminded him of the playboy of 1930s Brooklyn. “Well, I'm certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm all in.”

The next day, Steve watched Natasha. The audible sigh at how sappy all three of them were let him know that she didn't regret pushing them together, but she sure was going to pretend to for as long as they acted as over the top in love as they actually were.

Steve knew he'd love every minute of it.


End file.
